


Plucked Out

by Kiana_Mystic



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiana_Mystic/pseuds/Kiana_Mystic
Summary: Pink Diamond comes back (side note Jasper is not corrupted)





	Plucked Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot

Blue and Yellow have arrived to fight the crystal gems they bring their pearls, Eyeball, and Jasper

Garnet: are you ready?

the crystal gems summons their weapons

Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis, Peridot, Bismuth, Steven: Ready!

Amethyst fights Jasper, Pearl and Lapis fight Blue, Bismuth, and Garnet, and peridot fight Yellow and Steven fights Eyeball

Eyeball: Your mine!

Eyeball tackles Steven, and sticks her knife in his stomach she cuts around the gem pulling it out blood drips from the gem while Steven Screams

Crystal Gems: Steven!

Pearl spots the gem in Eyeballs hand and snatches it

Garnet: No... it.. it can't be

The crystal gems start crying but still try to fight

Yellow, Blue, Eyeball, and Jasper try to get the Gem from Pearl. Pearl throws it to Garnet but Jasper catches Amethyst gets the gem back

The Gem starts glowing

Yellow and Blue prepare themselves to face Rose Quartz

Yellow: Rose Quartzare you going to finally reform in your true form instead of that hideous one

Blue: You shattered Pink Diamond I'm going to make sure to do something much worse than shattering

The Gem starts turning the who world gems gasp the gem that reforms is not Rose Quartz but Pink Diamond clearly looking unhappy

Pink goes up to Yellow and punches her in the face

Pink: How dare you call my sone hideous he is my baby boy, wait how did I reform?

Pink spots Steven and walks towards his lifeless body

PInk: No....no it....it...No....my...steven...my....child

Pink kneels next to steven crying, a tear lands on Stevens' face he turns pink and wakes up

The crystal gems: Steven!

Steven sees his mother

Steven: Hi mom how are you back>

Pink: Someone must have ripped your gem out but luckily I was able to save you with my healing tears

Pink smiles at her son

Yellow gets over the shock over Pink being alive and being punched in the face by pink and goes over to her

Yellow: What is happening what is the meaning of this

Blue runs over to Pink after her shock ceases and hugs her

Blue: PINK! I'm so glad you are alive!

Pink: Hello Blue I guess I owe you an explanation

Yellow: Yes you do!

Blue: It would be nice if you explained what happened

Jasper and Eyeball walk towards PInk

Jasper: My Diamond I am glad you were not Shattered after all

Pink: Hello Jasper so um I guess I'll tell you why I did this its a long story

Pink tells the Diamonds about how she loved the earth, how she wanted to keep it safe, her starting the rebellion, her faked shattering the homeworld gems listen closely

Yellow: That...that was a very cruel thing to do Pink I've been mourning you for thousands of years so has Blue

Pink: I'm sorry I just didn't see any other way to save the earth

Blue: We are glad you are ok though maybe you can show us around the earth while we are here and maybe we will see why you like it so much

Yellow snorts

Yellow: As if

Pink: I'd love too

Eyeball: I'm I'm so so sorry I didn't know you were in that human that you cared about the human please forgive me

PInk: Well everything did work out and this was kinda my fault so you are forgiven eyeball

Pink picks Steven up

Pink: Let's show these homeworld gems what earth has to offer

Steven: Ok I guess

Bismuth: Wha...What just happened?

Pearl: Well I guess the Diamonds are on our side now...

Amethyst: Should we follow them

Garnet: Yes... Anything could happen to Steven

The gems run to catch up with the homeworld gems

Jasper: I can not believe you are a alive and...

Jasper looks at Steven

Jasper: who is this tiny person?

Pink: This is my son its an earth term it means I created him and love him so much it means I am willing to be shattered to protect him

Yellow: Ridiculous protecting an organic with your life he is pathetic

Pink: Watch what you say around my son I am not afraid to punch you again

Blue: Are you coming back to homeworld we miss you dearly

Pink:... I am no longer part of the diamond authority I am the leader of the crystal gems now I help to protect life on earth and gems who are in need cause they are being hunted by you...

Blue: How did you even survive we blasted the planet and obliterated all the gems on the surface

Pink: My weapon is a shield

Steven: They weren't exactly obliterated

Yellow: what do you mean

Steven: They in a way turned in to monsters and are now a shadow of their former self we need to help them

Pink: I don't know if we can

Steven: Well at least we got to try

Pink: We will find a way someday Steven. Hey Blue! Yellow! Why don't you two live on earth with me and the crystal gems I'm sure Bismuth can build you guys a room in the temple right Bismuth

Bismuth: Sure...I guess

Yellow: That is absolutely preposterous

PInk: C'mon you can do your work here at night in your rooms and spend time hanging with me and Steven during the day

Steven: Yeah

Pearl: Pink maybe you should think about this a bit more...

Yellow: How dare that Pearl speak to you in such a manner

Pink: Yellow stop I've allowed her too I want her too

Blue: I guess if you want her to then maybe it's ok

Jasper: I'm in for staying on earth with my Diamond

Eyeball: Id rather go to homeworld where I can meet my team

Blue: I think I'll stay for a while

Yellow: I guess I'll stay and Eyeball

Eyeball: Yes my Diamond

Yellow: I'll get a ship to pick you up wait here

PInk: Wonderful now we are all going to be one big happy family isn't that right?

Steven: YEAH!

Crystal and Homeworld gems: Sure...

Blue: This will take time to get used to though

Yellow: I' can't believe we are actually going to stay here

Pink: C'mon it will be fun I promise

Bismuth: You guys hang out I'll work on adding temple rooms

Garnet: I need to sort things out I'll go with Bismuth to the temple

Amethyst: Wait up I'm coming to with all the fighting and drama I need a nap

Pink: Ok Bismuth, Amethyst, and Garnet see you later

Pink spends the rest of the day and night showing the homeworld gems earth and what humans are like they then return to the temple

Bismuth: The rooms are finished there's a room for Lapis, peridot, jasper, garnet, Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond as you can see I made the house bigger and the temple door bigger so the Diamonds can go in comfortably

Pink: Thank you

Blue: Yes thank you Bismuth

Yellow: Hmph

Pink: Why don't you check your rooms out you guys

AN/ this is a one-shot


End file.
